Love is (in the) trash
by Lyra64
Summary: A l'Université Nationale de Genosha, il aura suffi d'une manifestation étudiante, d'une poubelle enflammée et de beaucoup d'injures pour que Charles Xavier et Erik Lehnsherr tombent amoureux. (Secret Santa du Collectif Noname. Cadeau pour Nalou.)


Hello tout le monde !

On se retrouve pour un "petit" OS écrit dans le cadre du Secret Santa 2018 du Collectif Noname. Merci à mon lutin Flow pour sa patience malgré mon affreux retard, cœurs sur toi.

Ce texte est pour toi, **Nalou**, joyeux Noël en retard ! Et surtout, joyeux anniversaire ! Tu l'auras compris en lisant le résumé : j'ai décidé de répondre à ta commande ET au défi que vous m'aviez un jour lancé sur Facebook. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ne pas te gâcher la surprise...

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

Disclaimer : X-Men ne m'appartient toujours pas, et espérons que ça ne soit jamais le cas pour le bien des personnages.

(Aucune poubelle n'a été blessée durant l'écriture de cette fanfiction.)

* * *

**Love is (in the) trash.**

En ce matin de janvier, Charles Xavier contemple, impuissant, les flammes lécher sans merci la carcasse de ce qui fut un jour une poubelle fournie par la municipalité. La fumée qui s'échappe du brasier est noire et épaisse ; elle lui brûle la gorge et lui pique les yeux. Pourtant, le jeune enseignant ne parvient pas à se résoudre à se réfugier à l'intérieur de son appartement.

La raison de son immobilité fait 1.80 m, porte une veste en cuir et se tient sur le trottoir d'en face. Le sourire qu'arbore Erik Lehnsherr dévoile une rangée de dents blanches et lui donne un air prédateur. L'étudiant a le toupet de le saluer d'un geste de la main avant de s'éloigner vers le centre-ville en sifflotant, une pancarte à la main.

Charles desserre lentement les mains des accoudoirs de son fauteuil roulant, auxquels il s'était agrippé jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Il pousse un profond soupir, active les commandes du fauteuil et fait demi-tour.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble qu'il prend l'entière mesure de ce qu'il vient de se passer, et lâche : « Enfoiré de Lehnsherr ! »

* * *

_(Cinq mois plus tôt)_

Quand Charles entre dans l'amphithéâtre dans lequel il va donner les premiers cours de sa carrière, il sent son ventre se nouer d'anxiété. Il ajuste sa cravate et s'avance vers l'estrade - l'administration de la fac a bien veillé à ajouter une rampe pour qu'il puisse y accéder, c'est déjà ça.

Moira MacTaggert, la directrice de son département, a beau lui avoir expliqué qu'on ne lui confierait que des modules réservés aux premières années ou pris en tant qu'option par de rares étudiants d'années supérieures, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir impressionné. Parce que Charles Xavier, du haut de ses études brillantes et de son doctorat, n'a que 24 ans.

L'amphithéâtre se remplit progressivement d'étudiants surexcités, dont la plupart l'ignorent cordialement. Certains, en revanche, le dévisagent sans aucune gêne et Charles se demande ce qui les dérange le plus : son âge, son fauteuil roulant, ou le "M" rouge à côté de son nom sur la plaquette de présentation du cours. Si sa sœur Raven était là, elle ne se gênerait pas pour remettre tous ces curieux à leur place. Elle brandirait fièrement son poing et s'exclamerait : « Mutants et fiers ! », sans se soucier du fait que sa peau bleue et ses yeux jaunes dérangent les anti-mutants.

Mais Charles n'est pas sa sœur, alors il tapote le micro, se racle la gorge, et salue son auditoire :

« Bonjour à tous, je suis M. Xavier et je suis en charge du cours d'introduction à la génétique pour cette année. Je vous rappelle de bien veiller à signer la feuille d'émargement, puisque votre assiduité sera prise en compte dans la note finale. »

Il entend quelques ricanements dans le fond de la salle mais fait mine de ne pas y prêter attention. Pour se donner du courage, il se répète en boucle les mots d'encouragements de Raven : « Charles, tu es un putain de génie et tu mérites ce foutu poste à l'UNG. Alors vas-y et montre leur ! » (Oui, Raven jure comme une poissonnière, mais le message reste positif alors ça lui convient).

Il poursuit sur un ton qui se veut confiant :

« Pour ce qui est des évaluations en elles-mêmes, vous aurez un projet de groupe à rendre à mi-semes… »

La porte sur sa gauche s'ouvre brusquement et Charles fronce les sourcils en regardant sa montre : dix minutes de retard pour un premier cours, ça lui paraît un peu fort. Il s'apprête à le faire remarquer à l'étudiant lorsqu'il est happé par la force de ses pensées.

Charles a pour principe de ne jamais envahir l'esprit des autres avec sa télépathie. Il a également dû signer un contrat qui l'engage à ne pas utiliser son pouvoir sur le campus (« Comme si ces abrutis d'humains savaient comment fonctionne ta télépathie », avait fait remarquer Raven, acerbe). Mais le jeune homme qui se tient en face de lui – et qui signe la feuille de présence avec un flegme scandaleux – lui fait oublier toute prudence. Alors qu'il reprend ses explications sur le déroulement du semestre, il laisse sa télépathie vagabonder vers l'esprit qui l'intrigue tant. Il y trouve un mélange d'intelligence vive, de colère et surtout de fierté.

C'est seulement à la fin du cours, lorsque l'étudiant passe devant son bureau et lui lance un regard furtif, que Charles réalise trois choses :

\- l'étudiant s'appelle Erik Lehnsherr

\- c'est un mutant (en témoigne le « M » à côté de son nom sur la feuille de présence)

\- il est très, _très_, attirant.

* * *

« Alors Erik, le cours avec le nouveau professeur ? demande Emma d'une voix de velours lorsque le maître du métal entre dans le local de l'association.

\- Télépathe, répond-t-il laconiquement. Et pas très subtil.

\- Allié ou ennemi ? exige de savoir Sebastian, coupant court aux exclamations enchantées de la télépathe du groupe.

\- Difficile à dire. La supériorité des mutants n'apparaissait pas dans le plan de son cours de génétique, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne partage pas notre cause.

\- Ennemi, donc, tranche le leader du Club des Damnés.

\- Il est jeune, continue Erik d'un air désintéressé.

\- Oh, en effet, son profil Facebook indique qu'il n'a que 24 ans ! lance Emma, ses ongles parfaitement manucurés tapotant de manière irritante sur l'écran de son smartphone.

Erik lève les yeux au ciel. De toute évidence, l'idée de faire de ce prof son goûter a l'air d'intéresser Emma. Sebastian et elle forment un couple ouvert et peu pudique quand il s'agit de bavasser au sujet de leurs conquêtes respectives. Heureusement qu'ils ont des convictions bien ancrées, sinon leur vie de couple aurait fait fuir Erik depuis longtemps.

Sebastian a fondé le Club des Damnés lorsqu'ils étaient en première année - référence peu subtile aux intégristes religieux de tous bords qui leur promettent une éternité en Enfer à cause de leur mutation. Emma, Angel, Azazel, Janos et Erik en ont été les membres fondateurs, bien vite rejoints par une trentaine d'autres étudiants au fil des années. A l'époque, l'administration de la fac avait essayé de leur faire barrage – un association de mutants à l'UNG, et puis quoi encore ! - mais le doyen avait trop peur d'eux pour continuer à s'entêter. Les humains sont stupides et fragiles, pense Erik.

« Quand même, poursuit Angel au milieu du tumulte qui règne dans le local, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a un prof mutant ET sexy. Ça vaudrait le coup de se rapprocher de lui et de le faire adhérer à notre cause.

\- Voilà une bonne initiative ! s'exclame Sebastian en tapant du poing sur la table. Angel, je te charge de cette mission. »

Erik se roule une cigarette tranquillement. Ce Xavier n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend.

* * *

« Pardon, cette place est libre ? »

Charles lève les yeux de son ordinateur et sourit à la jeune femme qui vient de lui poser la question.

« Oui, bien sûr, je vous en prie », répond-il en déplaçant ses livres vers son côté de la table.

L'étudiante lui rend son sourire et s'installe en le remerciant. Il faut dire que le petit café est bondé. Charles a pris l'habitude de venir travailler ici entre deux cours : l'ambiance y est chaleureuse et certains de ses étudiants de première année, qui sont fort sympathiques, y travaillent. Armando, que ses amis appellent « Darwin » pour son pouvoir qui lui permet de s'adapter à n'importe quelles conditions, a toujours un mot gentil pour Charles et s'assure que son fauteuil puisse bien passer dans les allées encombrées du café.

Charles est soudain tiré de son travail par le profond soupir que pousse l'étudiante en face de lui. Il la regarde, l'air interrogateur.

« Oh, excusez-moi, c'est juste que… Vous avez lu cet article de _La République_ ? »

Elle lui indique l'article en question, dont Charles lit le titre en grimaçant intérieurement : « Le sénateur Kelly approuve la hausse des frais d'inscription universitaire pour les mutants. »

« C'est tellement injuste, continue l'étudiante, ses grands yeux chocolat plantés dans les siens. Vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Désolé, je n'ai pas le droit de discuter politique avec mes étudiants.

\- Oh… je vois… Pourtant, vous êtes un mutant, vous aussi, non ? »

Elle se penche en avant sur la table, lui offrant une vue plongeante sur son décolleté, et pose la main sur la sienne.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait _s'entraider_ ? »

Charles retire brusquement sa main et la dévisage, incrédule.

« Ex...excusez-moi, mademoiselle, j'ai un cours qui commence dans 5 minutes. »

Il range précipitamment ses affaires et quitte le café, ignorant la moue déçue de l'étudiante.

* * *

« Elle a fait QUOI ? s'exclame Raven, hilare, quand Charles lui raconte sa mésaventure.

Le jeune enseignant rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Je savais que le Club des Damnés essayait de recruter tous les mutants du campus, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusque là ! continue sa sœur en riant.

\- Raven, ça suffit, la situation est assez compliquée comme ça, grogne-t-il.

\- C'est vrai, approuve-t-elle, un brin compatissante. Tu cumules : bisexuel, mutant ET jeune, tu es une proie facile pour tes étudiants comme pour cette administration d'enfoirés anti-mutants.

\- Merci de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

\- En plus, si tu devais vraiment être recruté par une association d'étudiants mutants, ça serait la Confrérie des Mutants. Nous au moins, on est inclusifs.

\- Pour la énième fois, Raven, je ne rejoindrai pas ton association.

\- Dommage, on cherchait justement une mascotte et Irène trouve que tu es assez _cute_ pour avoir le rôle. »

Charles lui raccroche au nez.

* * *

« Il est gay, lance Angel lorsqu'elle pénètre dans le local de l'association.

Erik hausse les sourcils jusqu'au plafond et lance :

\- Parce que tous les hommes qui rejettent tes avances son forcément gay ?

La brune rougit et lance un regard de détresse à Emma.

\- Dans le doute, Erik, c'est toi qui dragueras le nouveau prof pour qu'on s'en fasse un allié, exige la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?! s'énerve Erik.

\- Quoi, tu es validiste, c'est ça ? Tu crois que les personnes en fauteuil roulant ne méritent pas qu'on les drague, hein ?

\- N'importe quoi !

Mais Emma affiche déjà un sourire triomphant : elle l'a eu à son propre jeu, et elle le sait.

\- On fait ça pour la cause, Erik, rappelle-toi. »

Le maître du métal quitte le local en claquant la porte.

* * *

La vérité, au-delà du fait qu'Erik n'aime pas s'impliquer dans les scénarios dignes de mauvaises comédies romantiques que pond régulièrement le Club des Damnés, c'est que Xavier _est _attirant. Il a ces grands yeux bleus qu'il fixe sur vous comme s'il sondait votre âme (c'est sûrement le cas, d'ailleurs : télépathe), des cheveux bruns beaucoup trop soyeux, et des lèvres rouges… Erik ne peut vraiment pas penser à ce que pourraient faire ces lèvres alors qu'il est en public...

La solution reste de faire croire à ses imbéciles de camarades qu'il suit vraiment leur plan, et de se mettre Xavier dans la poche par un autre moyen. La menace qui pèse sur les frais d'inscription des étudiants mutants est de plus en plus forte. Erik, lui, est dans sa dernière année de fac il ne sera pas concerné par cette mesure si elle passe, mais l'immonde discrimination dont elle est porteuse lui fait bouillir le sang. Avoir un enseignant de leur côté pour faire pression sur l'administration de la fac pourrait faire bouger les choses au niveau local, à défaut de réussir à virer cet enfoiré de Kelly du Sénat.

Un jour, quelqu'un mettra une balle entre les yeux de toutes ces crevures d'humains qui fichent les mutants comme du bétail, et Erik sera le premier à applaudir. Parfois, il imagine que c'est lui qui le fait, et ça lui procure un soulagement intense… puis il pense à ses parents qui devraient supporter de voir leur fils être envoyé en prison pour meurtre. La cause est importante pour Erik, mais pas au point de faire pleurer sa mère.

* * *

Quand Erik Lehnsherr s'assoit en face de lui dans son café habituel, Charles comprend immédiatement que ça sent les ennuis.

L'étudiant le salue d'un ton faussement désintéressé, mais Charles peut sentir le fourmillement de ses pensées.

« Vous êtes dans mon cours du lundi matin, n'est-ce pas ? finit-il par demander, irrité.

\- Tout à fait, acquiesce Lehnsherr, ses yeux gris vert fixés sur lui.

\- Et vous faites partie du Club des Damnés.

\- Je vois que vous avez fait vos recherches sur moi.

\- Je ne prendrai pas parti pour votre association, assène Charles. De toute façon, je suis enseignant, je n'ai pas le droit de m'impliquer.

\- Vous êtes mutant avant d'être enseignant, réplique Lehnsherr.

Charles le fixe, bouche-bée. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il rencontre des gens qui abordent la question des mutations aussi frontalement.

\- Vous savez, poursuit Lehnsherr comme si de rien n'était, il y avait d'autres cours plus intéressants que le vôtre, pour mon cursus.

\- Pourquoi avoir pris le mien, dans ce cas ?

\- Parce que je suis mutant avant d'être étudiant. »

Lehnsherr affiche l'air de quelqu'un qui a gagné la partie. Curieusement, il n'a pas l'air de comprendre que c'était la pire chose à dire.

« Je n'ai pas envie que des étudiants suivent mon cours parce que je suis un mutant, s'exaspère Charles, mais parce que je suis un bon professeur !

Erik hausse les épaules, clairement amusé par l'irritation du télépathe. Il change de tête quand Charles commence à ranger ses affaires pour partir.

\- Attendez, je ne voulais pas vous offenser ! s'exclame l'étudiant pour le retenir.

\- Dommage, s'irrite Charles. Il aurait peut-être fallu réfléchir deux secondes avant de me parler comme ça.

Erik envisage une seconde de retenir le fauteuil roulant avec ses pouvoirs pour empêcher l'enseignant de partir.

\- Faites ça et je réduis votre cerveau en bouillie. »

Aucun professeur ne s'est jamais permis de parler comme ça à Erik. D'ailleurs, aucun professeur n'avait jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs devant lui malgré l'interdiction pour eux de le faire sur le campus.

C'est assez... excitant.

Xavier capte manifestement cette pensée aussi, puisque ses joues deviennent cramoisies et qu'il quitte le café sans un mot de plus.

Erik sourit, de ce sourire qui dévoile toutes ses dents et à cause duquel tout le monde l'appelle « le requin ».

* * *

Dans les mois qui suivent la rentrée, un mouvement étudiant se met en place pour lutter contre la politique du gouvernement anti-mutants. Il est bien sûr porté par les deux associations de mutants principales, le Club des Damnés et la Confrérie des mutants, mais aussi par des humains qui se joignent à eux pour protester.

Charles suit la mobilisation sur les réseaux sociaux et grâce à sa petite sœur qui lui fait des retours réguliers.

Ce n'est pas que Charles pense que cette politique soit juste, au contraire. Mais il n'a pas le _droit_ de donner son avis publiquement. Il y a ce foutu contrat, cette foutue direction de l'université qui scrute le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

Raven a bien compris sa réaction. Ça la met en colère, c'est vrai, mais elle n'est pas injuste au point de demander à son frère de jeter aux orties tout ce pour quoi il a travaillé si dur toutes ces années.

En revanche, on ne peut pas en dire autant d'Erik Lehnsherr, qui le juge du haut de l'amphithéâtre à chaque putain de cours. Si au moins c'était un mauvais élève, qui sèche les cours et rend des travaux de mauvaise qualité, Charles serait tranquille ! Mais non, il a fallu que cet abruti soit intelligent, en plus du reste. Par « reste », Charles entend bien sûr sa plastique de rêve et ses yeux envoûtants. Mais il évite de penser à ça. Les relations entres élèves et étudiants ne sont pas exactement interdites par le règlement de la fac. On pourrait croire, vu l'énergie qu'ils mettent à protéger les élèves du « danger mutant », qu'ils se soucient également du respect du consentement, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Enfin, dans tous les cas, Charles ne sortirait jamais avec un étudiant de l'université où il travaille, et encore moins avec un qui suit son cours : pour lui, la question de l'abus de pouvoir est bien trop délicate pour qu'il prenne ce risque.

Quand Charles quitte son appartement pour se rendre en cours, il est obligé de prendre encore plus d'avance que d'habitude. Il a l'habitude des trottoirs encombrés et inadaptés à son fauteuil, des cyclistes qui ne respectent pas les feux de signalisation et manquent de lui foncer dedans. Maintenant, il doit aussi gérer les poubelles enflammées au milieu des ronds-points, les chauffeurs de bus qui roulent comme des cinglés, et les foules d'étudiants qui détalent dans les ruelles pour échapper aux forces de l'ordre. Heureusement, il a la chance d'habiter dans le quartier de l'université.

Le problème, c'est qu'une fois sur place, il n'est pas non plus épargné : certaines portes vitrées sont fracassées, d'autres bloquées par des étudiants en colère. Parfois, il ne peut même pas accéder à sa salle de classe.

La moitié de ses étudiants ne viennent plus en cours, et Charles a pour consigne de les sanctionner en cas d'absences injustifiées. S'il ferme les yeux sur le fait que certains étudiants émargent la feuille de présence à la place de leurs amis, personne ne peut le prouver.

Il sort de son cours complètement épuisé et se dirige vers son café préféré où l'attend Raven. Sa sœur l'embrasse et remercie Armando lorsqu'il dépose deux tasses de thé fumantes et une part de _carrot_ _cake_ devant eux.

« Je t'invite, dit-elle à son frère. J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de réconfort.

Charles dévore voracement le gâteau, reconnaissant.

\- Comment va mon bébé prof ? demande Raven, amusée.

\- Oh, tu sais, ça va, ironise-t-il. Mon planning est foutu à cause de toutes ces manifestations et autres blocus, mes étudiants ne rendent plus leurs devoirs et l'administration me met la pression. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes !

\- Du calme, Pangloss, rit la jeune femme. L'administration de la fac ne peut pas te reprocher de faire de ton mieux en ces temps de crise.

\- Ils peuvent, et ils le font.

\- Parce que ce sont des enfoirés, commente-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

_Pas faux, _pense Charles, et il sait qu'elle l'a entendu parce qu'elle sourit.

\- J'aimerais juste que les étudiants arrêtent de détruire l'université, c'est tout, poursuit-il à voix haute.

Raven grimace pour indiquer son désaccord.

\- Tu sais que d'habitude, je n'aime pas la façon de faire du Club des Damnés, mais pour une fois, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Charles la dévisage, les lèvres pincées, et sent la colère le submerger.

\- Lehnsherr et sa clique du Club des damnés sont des imbéciles heureux, finit-il par lâcher. Ils se plaignent d'une loi qui limite l'accès des mutants à l'instruction… et comment ils protestent ? En dégradant un lieu d'instruction ! »

Il s'attend à ce que Raven réplique et qu'ils se lancent dans une de leurs joutes verbales habituelles. Pourtant, elle reste silencieuse et fixe un point derrière son épaule, les yeux écarquillés.

Un mauvais pressentiment lui tenaillant le ventre, Charles se retourne lentement pour tomber nez à nez avec Lehnsherr, qui lui adresse un regard courroucé avant de quitter les lieux sans ajouter un mot.

Raven lance un regard nerveux à son frère :

« Au moins maintenant, il n'essaiera plus de te mettre dans son lit ! »

* * *

(Janvier)

Rétrospectivement, brûler la poubelle de Xavier pour se venger n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue, songe Erik alors qu'il défile dans les rues aux côtés du Club des Damnés.

Emma, qui a lu dans son esprit ce qu'il s'était passé (cette garce n'a aucun respect pour la vie privée), l'enguirlande :

« Tu étais censé le séduire et le rallier à notre cause ! Pas détruire ses affaires et nous le mettre à dos ! Et tu imagines s'il porte plainte ? Tu peux te gratter pour qu'on t'aide à te payer un avocat ! »

Erik lève les yeux au ciel et envisage vaguement d'assommer Emma avec sa pancarte « _Mutants rights are human rights_ », qu'il emmène à chaque manifestation.

« En plus ce type est richissime, tu peux être sûr qu'il gagnera le procès. Je me suis renseignée et...

\- Lacrymo ! » crie soudain Angel, qui vole au-dessus du cortège.

Erik se baisse et se protège le visage comme il peut. Il utilise ses pouvoirs pour construire sommairement des barricades faites de barrières de métal et couper la route aux forces de l'ordre. Il veille à n'assommer personne au passage, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque : sa petite sœur a appris à leur mère à se servir de Facebook, et Erik ne veut pas prendre le risque qu'elle puisse le voir malmener des flics sur un Facebook_ live_.

Alors qu'il court se positionner à l'arrière du cortège pour s'assurer que personne ne se fasse arrêter par les flics, il repense aux grands yeux bleus de Xavier fixés sur lui.

Il aurait préféré qu'il s'énerve sur lui, comme la dernière fois. Pas qu'il le regarde avec cet air de chiot auquel quelqu'un viendrait de balancer un coup de pied.

* * *

En février, les manifestations étudiantes ne se sont toujours pas calmées, et le directeur de l'UGA – ce gros enfoiré de Stryker, comme dirait Raven – continue d'appeler les forces de l'ordre sur le campus pour régler le problème. Comme si mettre des étudiants en prison allait arranger la situation.

Curieusement, Lehnsherr ne s'est toujours pas fait arrêter par la police. Charles se demande comment il fait pour y échapper, malgré son comportement de délinquant croisé avec un requin. Raven non plus n'a pas eu d'ennuis, puisque les méthodes de son organisation sont légèrement plus pacifiques. De toute façon, Charles dilapiderait son héritage entier pour sortir sa sœur d'un mauvais pas.

Il en est là de ses pensées lorsqu'il entend des cris dans sur sa droite. Son esprit est brusquement heurté par un mélange de peur et de colère venant d'un groupe de personnes qui avancent vers lui. Il arrête son fauteuil roulant et fronce les sourcils sans réussir à comprendre ce qu'il se passe à cause du tumulte des pensées qui l'entourent. Il a à peine le temps de se dire qu'il ferait mieux de reprendre son chemin vers le bureau de Moira MacTaggert que des étudiants déferlent sur le campus en hurlant.

Ce n'est pas une manifestation habituelle, ce sont réellement des jeunes qui fuient quelque chose qui les terrorise. Charles comprend mieux de quoi il s'agit lorsqu'il se retrouve confronté à une colonne de policiers armés de Flash-Balls.

« Ce sont des balles de défense », pense Charles. « Elle ne peuvent pas te tuer. D'ailleurs, tu n'as rien fait qui mérite qu'on te tire dessus. »

« Faut pas rester là ! » hurle soudain quelqu'un, le sortant de sa stupeur.

Il relève la tête et tombe sur Lehnsherr qui le fixe avec incrédulité.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez au milieu de cette manif ?! » continue de s'énerver l'étudiant.

Et Charles a vraiment envie de lui dire de changer de ton, qu'il parle à un professeur et qu'il lui doit le respect. Mais il est trop occupé à fixer la jeune femme brune – celle-là même qui l'avait dragué en début d'année – s'effondrer par terre après avoir pris une balle dans l'aile.

Lehnsherr pousse un affreux juron en voyant ce qu'il se passe, et siffle une autre jeune femme pour qu'elle porte assistance à l'étudiante blessée.

« Il faut partir », répète-t-il.

Devant la stupeur de son professeur, il lève les mains avec détermination, et Charles sent son fauteuil roulant bouger.

« Je vous raccompagne chez vous », exige Erik plus qu'il ne le propose.

Charles est trop choqué pour refuser.

* * *

L'appartement de Xavier est spacieux et éclairé par les grandes baies vitrées du salon qui offrent une vue imprenable sur le fleuve.

Erik ne se sent pas vraiment à sa place au milieu de cet appart de bourge, mais il n'a pas voulu laisser le prof tout seul après ce qu'il s'était passé sur le campus.

« Je peux t'offrir une tasse de thé ? » demande finalement Xavier.

Le tutoiement surprend Erik, mais il se contente d'accepter l'offre d'un hochement de tête.

Quand il dépose des tasses de thé devant eux, l'enseignant est toujours aussi tendu, mais au moins il a repris des couleurs. Il ouvre la bouche, comme pour parler, mais semble finalement se raviser.

« Merci de ne pas avoir porté plainte », lâche Erik pour rompre le silence assourdissant qui règne sur la pièce.

Xavier fronce les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« Pour… tu sais, la poubelle.

\- Oh, oui ! s'exclame enfin le prof. Mes voisins t'ont tous maudit, mais je n'ai pas donné ton nom.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Xavier hausse les épaules, l'air gêné.

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'un de mes meilleurs étudiants finisse en prison. Ceci dit, la mairie vient tout juste de remplacer ma poubelle, alors tu es prié de ne plus y toucher. »

La conversation paraît tellement incongrue qu'Erik éclate de rire. Xavier rit aussi, presque timidement.

« Merci de m'avoir tiré de là, tout à l'heure. »

Le brun le regarde d'un air sérieux qui mettrait presque Erik mal à l'aise.

« Je t'en prie. C'était la première fois que tu allais à une manifestation ?

\- Je ne participais pas à votre manifestation, se défend Xavier. J'étais juste un dommage collatéral. Et arrête de m'appeler Xavier comme ça, je m'appelle Charles, bon sang. »

Il rougit brusquement et s'excuse :

« Pardon, ma télépathie est parfois incontrôlable, surtout quand je suis fatigué.

\- C'est rien, tu ne devrais pas avoir à restreindre tes pouvoirs.

\- Et je ne devrais pas laisser un étudiant me tutoyer, mais les choses ne se passent pas toujours comme on le voudrait. »

Erik rit à nouveau, mais ça ne semble pas déranger Xav… Charles.

« Tu joues aux échecs ? demande l'étudiant, les yeux rivés sur le plateau de jeu qui trône sur l'une des étagères de l'immense bibliothèque.

\- Oui. Tu veux que je t'apprenne à jouer ? »

Erik pose le plateau et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« C'est plutôt moi qui vais te mettre une raclée. »

Ils discutent tout en menant la partie. Erik le rassure concernant Angel, qui a été prise en charge par les secours. Charles s'excuse de l'avoir traité d'imbécile heureux – même s'il n'est toujours pas convaincu par leurs méthodes.

« Vous devriez organiser un sit-in, conseille le professeur.

\- Un sit-in ?

\- Oui, un sit-in ! Jamais entendu parler de Martin Luther King ? Les jeunes n'ont plus aucune culture de nos jours…

\- Jeunes ? répète Erik, incrédule. J'ai un an de plus que toi ! Et je croyais que tu ne parlais pas politique avec tes étudiants ? »

Le visage de Charles se ferme.

« C'est vrai, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler avec vous.

\- Mais tu es d'accord avec nous, pas vrai ? insiste Erik.

-… je dis juste qu'un sit-in, ou n'importe quelle autre façon de manifester votre désaccord de manière pacifique, vous mettrait les médias et l'opinion publique dans la poche. C'est tout. »

Erik a envie de le secouer, jusqu'à ce qu'il admette ce qu'il pense vraiment du fichage des mutants dans les universités et de la hausse de leurs frais de scolarité. Il fronce les sourcils et reprend une gorgée de thé.

Charles déplace une pièce sur l'échiquier et lui sourit :

« Echec et mat. »

* * *

« Allô, Charles ? Il vient de m'arriver quelque chose de bizarre…

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiète immédiatement l'enseignant, prêt à réduire en miettes quiconque aura pu blesser sa sœur adorée.

\- Ça va, ça va ! C'est juste qu'Erik Lehnsherr vient de nous proposer d'organiser un sit-in avec le Club des Damnés.

\- Il a fait QUOI ?!

\- Oui, j'ai eu la même réaction. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour convaincre ses abrutis de _camarades, _comme ils s'appellent entre eux, mais ça a fonctionné.

\- Je vois… » marmonne Charles, qui se demande intérieurement ce que ferait Stryker s'il savait qu'un de ses enseignants est derrière cette idée.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Raven poursuit, suspicieuse :

\- Tu sais qui aurait pu lui souffler l'idée ?

\- Désolée Raven, je dois raccrocher. J'ai un cours dans 5 minutes.

\- Menteur, tu n'as pas cours le mercr… ! »

* * *

Quand Erik sonne à sa porte une semaine après le sit-in géant qui a bloqué l'UNG une journée entière, faisant la une des journaux locaux et parfois même nationaux, Charles n'est pas vraiment surpris.

« Tu vas finir par m'attirer des ennuis, tu sais ? soupire-t-il en déposant une tasse de thé devant Erik.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger plus que ça pourtant.

\- Tu veux dire, de voir tous mes efforts pour obtenir un poste dans une université prestigieuse partir en fumée parce que je me suis associé à un délinquant ?

\- Ta sœur dit que tu es un génie, tu n'auras pas de mal à trouver autre chose si ça tourne mal. Et je ne suis pas un délinquant.

\- …et moi qui espérais que Raven et toi ne vous allieriez jamais. Ensemble, vous êtes bien capables de faire tomber le gouvernement.

\- C'est bien le but », sourit Erik.

Charles a de nouveau l'air mal à l'aise.

« Tu ne devrais pas avoir à cacher tes pouvoirs sur le campus, rappelle le maître du métal. Tu ne devrais pas non plus être fiché par Stryker en tant que mutant, parce que c'est comme ça que la discrimination commence. »

Le brun se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, admet-il finalement.

Il stoppe Erik d'un geste de la main lorsqu'il affiche un air victorieux.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis d'accord avec tout ce qu'a fait le Club des Damnés jusqu'à présent, d'accord ? Ni que je prendrai parti pour vous de manière officielle.

\- Mais tu es d'accord avec moi.

\- Tant que tu continues avec la non-violence, oui. »

Erik se penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Il glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux, le faisant frissonner, tandis que son autre main tient son visage en coupe.

Charles a suffisamment fantasmé sur les lèvres d'Erik pour pouvoir se dire que la réalité est cent fois, mille fois mieux. Mais Charles a aussi des valeurs et une éthique, alors il se recule et dit : « Non. »

Erik s'arrête immédiatement et se recule à son tour. Charles peut lire ses pensées en surface : c'est un mélange d'excitation, de frustration et d'incompréhension. Mais surtout, c'est la certitude que le « non » de Charles est suffisant pour ne rien tenter de supplémentaire.

« Tu es mon étudiant, explique Charles. Il ne se passera rien d'autre entre nous.

Erik le regarde d'un air de défi.

\- J'aurai mon diplôme en juin. Je t'inviterai au restaurant à ce moment-là.

Charles a un rire désabusé.

\- Tu ne doutes vraiment de rien. »

Mais, tout au fond de lui, une petite voix souffle à Charles qu'il y a de l'espoir.

* * *

Quand le projet de loi concernant l'augmentation des frais d'inscription des étudiants mutants est finalement abandonné – malgré les vociférations de Kelly à la télévision – Charles est devant son poste de télé. Il manque de recracher son thé, tellement il est surpris.

Son téléphone ne cesse de sonner – Raven et Erik se sont manifestement mis d'accord pour le harceler.

Charles pousse un soupire de soulagement et sourit.

Puis, petit à petit, il recommence à rêver d'un futur où les mutants seraient enfin traités comme des citoyens à part entière.

* * *

En juin, Erik sonne triomphalement à sa porte.

A peine entré, il brandit son téléphone pour que Charles puisse vérifier de ses propres yeux ses résultats d'examens.

« Dernière année validée. Je ne suis officiellement plus ton étudiant.

\- Oh, je sais. Je viens de démissionner. »

L'expression de surprise sur le visage d'Erik est impayable.

« Je suis riche, dit Charles, comme si ça expliquait tout. Mes parents m'ont laissé un héritage dont le montant te ferait t'évanouir si je te le disais.

\- Et ?

\- Je vais ouvrir une université pour mutants avec cet argent. »

Erik s'assoit sur le canapé et le dévisage.

« Je me demande bien d'où te vient cette soudaine envie de changer le monde », marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe.

Charles pose sa main sur la sienne avec délicatesse, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« Raven m'a dit que tu avais officiellement pris tes distances avec le Club des Damnés ?

\- Ce sont des fous furieux, commente simplement l'étudiant.

\- Et Stryker est un enfoiré. Je ne travaillerai plus jamais pour des gens comme lui. »

Erik caresse sa joue sans trop y croire, et ferme les yeux quand Charles l'embrasse enfin. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes lui fait oublier ces longs mois d'attente. Quand ils se séparent finalement, le sourire de Charles est éblouissant.

« Je crois que tu parlais de m'inviter au restaurant ? »

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu (surtout toi, ma Nalou chérie). Merci pour votre lecture !


End file.
